Rebel In the Wings
by ChasingSomeone
Summary: Will the band be broken up when Freddy falls for the new kid? Will Summer ever get her feelings out? Set when the band is in grade 11... AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT THINGS
1. Fallen Angel

A note from me: This Story is written from an outsider's point of view. Message me if you like it. Please No Flamers! Underlined texts means scene change.  
  
Kaydan Markham, a girl of about sixteen strode slowly up to her new school. She hated the fact that she had to wear a uniform but who cares life sucked anyways. She was always moving from school to school, trying to fit in. This was her third uniform this school year. She just wanted to find a boyfriend and a band.  
  
You couldn't blame her, though. She was an emancipated teen, so she always had problems. Money was tight, so she could drink or anything. Her parents supported her; they paid for her schooling but would feed her need for music after losing her first drum set.  
  
That's when she noticed him. A blonde boy, who looked about sixteen years old, with a pair of drum sticks in his pocket. "I have to find out who that is," she mumbled, "I will after Chemistry."

Life couldn't be more of a bitch for 16 year-old Freddy Jones. His parents, or actually more accurately his whole family hated him. Then she walked into the class, a blonde haired rebel by nature. He was going to and talked to her but the teacher began to speak. "Everyone we have a new student today," Ms. Becham said, "Why don't you introduce yourself and take a seat next to Freddy, there in the back." "Ok. My name is Kaydan Markham, I'm sixteen, emancipated and a drummer in need of a set," Kaydan said quickly.  
  
"What does emancipated mean?" Ms. Becham asked.  
  
"It means I am a legal adult even though I'm 16. I live on my own and don't take nothing from nobody," Kaydan replied, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go sit."  
  
Looking quickly over at her seat, she noticed that guy from the hallway. Looking around and seeing that this was the only empty table she sat down, getting some weird glances in the process.  
  
"Hey, I'm Freddy Jones," the kid said, "Your kind of cute."  
  
"Don't cute me," Kaydan replied, "I need drums and a boyfriend. Do you know where to get them?"  
  
Her reply hit him like a ton of bricks. Here he was complimenting her and all she wanted was a boyfriend. It wasn't like she was the only one with a sad love life.  
  
"As for the drums, I play them so I can hook you up. For the boyfriend factor, unless I'm what you're looking for I can't help you," was Freddy's reply, "Come with me after school and I'll show you."

15-year-old Summer Hathaway sat in the study hall arguing with her best friend Katie Wells and Katie's boyfriend Zack Mooneyham. "Why don't you just tell Freddy that you like him Summer?" Katie asked. "Because. I'm scared of what he might say," Summer replied, "Don't you remember the candy gram incident?"  
  
Ahh, the infamous candy gram incident. Flashback to valentine's day last year, our school was selling candy grams to raise money, and Summer being totally in love with Freddy bought the biggest one there. Only instead of writing her name, she wrote: your secret admirer SH. And Freddy being Freddy thanked the wrong girl. Instead of thanking Summer Hathaway, he thanked Shayla Hemming.  
  
"Now, do you understand why, Katie?" Summer said, "I don't get embarrassed again."  
  
"But Summer, that wouldn't have happened if you written your name instead of your initials," Katie said, "It's not his fault. It's yours." There she was. A beautiful girl in punk rock clothes, out of school uniform because the bell had rung and she was waiting for Freddy. Her blonde hair shone against the black of her death shirt, black cargos hung loosely around her waist.  
  
"God, she's fucking gorgeous. And she's waiting for me," 


	2. MIA

"Well, that's typical," Kaydan mumbled under her breath, "I find a guy, we arrange to meet and he doesn't show. Can this day get any fucking better?"  
  
Then just as she turned to leave, someone tapped her shoulder. She thought it was a teacher seeing how she was dressed, when a male voice said, "Hey. Miss me much?"  
  
Then as if it were a reflex, she grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over, not looking at who it was. It was to her surprise that it happened to be Freddy.  
  
Meanwhile, Katie and Zack were having their own problems. "Katie, why don't you just let me tell Freddy? Or at least let him know," Zack complained. "Because, this is Summer's problem, not ours. I know Freddy is your best friend, Zack but, let Summer decide what's right," Katie told him, "It's not our place. Let's just head to the studio." "I guess your right. Dewey's going to be pissed because were late as it is. Let's motor," Zack replied, leaning over to kiss her, "I love you, Katie Wells. Forever and always."  
  
"A little help, please?" Freddy said, "Sorry I scared you, but you were leaving and I guess I got a little sidetracked...." "How did you get sidetracked?" Kaydan replied, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Kaydan bent over and picked up the fallen boy, quickly apologizing for flipping him. Then as Freddy slowly reached for her hand, she seemed a little reluctant but grasped his hand in return. "We're going to this place, I know. Just follow me and everything will be fine," Freddy told her, "Just don't worry." "All right where is he?!?!? Freddy damn well knows we can't start without him. Zack do you know where Freddy is?" Dewey Finn called out angrily, "This is the third time this week he is late."  
  
Dewey Finn, or Mr. S as they called him, was the front-runner of the School of Rock, a band that was formed six years a go in the fifth grade. Original started out as fraud so Dewey could win "Battle of the Bands" the kids grew close to him, and as the years went on the group stuck.  
  
"No sorry, Mr. S. I don't actually know where Freddy is. He mentioned something about the new kid at school but I don't know for sure. I'm sure he'll be here," Zack replied.  
  
"He said he wouldn't be late anymore and that idea has gone and left out the back door. I wish I knew where he was though," Summer retorted.  
  
A/N; Thank you thank you... keep submitting ideas and I will try to use them in future chapters. I'm sorry this one is short though. 


	3. Ditched

"Hey. Did y'all miss me?" Freddy said jokingly as he and Kaydan enter the room, "Everyone this is Kaydan Markham, she just moved here."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Kaydan. Freddy, where the hell were you? You're a fucking hour late," Dewey said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry that's my fault. I was driving but I needed to stop and pick up something," Kaydan replied with sorry sounding tone, "So, who is everyone?" And just as she finished saying that, Freddy handing her his drum sticks and winked. She grinned and set off to play.  
  
"What's going on? Why is she going to drums...?" Dewey began.  
  
"Anyways, that's Katie on bass, Zack on guitar, and Lawrence on keyboards. Alicia, Marta and Tomika all sing back up. Summer over there is the manager and of course the big guy is Dewey or Mr.S," Freddy interrupted, "Can Kaydan play for me? Or at least for some of the time?"  
  
"Absolutely not Freddy. You know the drill." Dewey stated  
  
"What the No Outside people allowed at practice drill?" He retorted, " Kaydan isn't outside people. She's here with me."  
  
"She needs to leave Fredrick. And you need to play," Dewey said  
  
"Then I'm going with her," Freddy shot back, "And don't ever call me Fredrick again."  
  
While all this was going on, Summer sat there, totally unaware that Freddy just left, typing a message to Katie:  
  
To: bass-girl From: lil-manager Subject: Freddy Message: Katie, I think I'm going to tell him how I feel. I can't hold it in much longer. Let me know what you think.  
  
Summer  
  
"Get back here Fredrick!" Dewey shouted, but it was too late. The only sound to be heard was silence.  
  
Outside the studio, Freddy sat with Kaydan in her car. He notices that she is no longer smiling; in fact it looks like she was going to scream. A few more minutes of silence passed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Freddy finally says, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing," She replied, "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to, Kaydan. I'll make it up to Dewey later," Freddy told her, "Wherever you go, I'm coming with you."  
  
"If you want to," Kaydan replied. Freddy sat there waiting, wanting to see her smile but that didn't happen.  
  
As the band, stood there in awe of what just happened, no one knew or really could explain why. That was totally out of character for Freddy. Summer was angry, and everyone else was silent. They were quiet for several more minutes, before Dewey broke the silence.  
  
"Where is he going?" Dewey said finally, "We can't practice without him."  
  
"Sure we can. He wanted to ditch us so that's his problem not ours," Summer stated, "We have the drum lines he recorded, so lets use those."  
  
"That's besides the point. He needs to practice," Zack added to Dewey's comment, "I say we go find him." 


	4. Ice Cream And Arguments

A/n: Sorry I forgot to put this before but I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. And sorry it took so long to update( I hit a road block with finals and my trip. Remember once again, that if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to email me. Thanks to: writerdude3000- thanks! Cool name by the way katryn-ciardi: hey, my LA teacher said it was a good start. It'll get better I promise! BlackFloyd03- yeah, I know I should but it looks longer when I wrote it out by hand. Nanners-77: thanks for the review; I made some minor changes so it makes more sense. Maigain- she will eventually, will it change his mind though? That's for me to know and you to find out. maraudermarion: I know, I like Kaydan too. She reminds me of a girl I heard on the news. Swimmerkitti- Yeah, I read your story but I like writing "Mary-sues" they're fun. BlackFloyd03- Two reviews wow! thanks! Jewelkitten- I'm not sure, I read about it one of my aunt's law books (yawn I know) sowhatjmh- thanks! Rebels rock! joe30- thanks Joe! enjoy the story! maigain- Another double review thanks!  
  
I'll try to thank sooner next time. For now on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4- Ice Cream and Arguments Kaydan and Freddy drove along in silence, neither sure of what just happened. They drove for a few more minutes until Freddy broke the silence.  
  
"So, you never said where we are going," Freddy asked, "So spill it Markham, where we going?"  
  
"I thought we could go to that little Ice Cream shop, or something. If you don't want to we could go to the park or my house," Kaydan replied.  
  
"No, ice cream sounds fine. Where do you live anyways?" he said.  
  
"In the so-called bad part of town. It's the only spot I can afford an apartment, what with the money I get from my parents," she told him, "It's not much but it's home."  
  
Back at the studio, Dewey and Summer were debating what to do. Only they weren't talking, they were yelling.  
  
"Kaydan could've stayed Dewey, she's new and Freddy was trying to make her welcome," Summer claimed.  
  
"He knows the rules, Summer so don't stand up for him," Dewey retorted, "He didn't have to leave, Kaydan could have gone alone."  
  
"Well, incase you haven't noticed, your not the only who cares about him," Summer said, "Kaydan didn't tell him to leave, Freddy decided to go with her. We can do without him; Lord knows we've done it before."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Summer, I don't care right now. We got too much shit to do." Dewey shot back, "Lets call it a day."  
  
"Summer, Dewey STOP IT!" Zack yelled, "Who cares right now? It was his choice, not ours." Meanwhile, Katie and Marta were outside the studio, trying to get away from the argument. "Katie, do you think we should call Freddy and make sure he's ok?" Marta asked, "I mean he could be hurt or something." "I guess we should, give me a second," Katie replied, "I'm calling him now." Ring! Ring!  
  
Ring! "Hello," Freddy spoke into the phone. "Hey, It's Katie and Marta," Katie said. "Why are you calling?" "To make sure that you're ok" "Who told you to?" "No one. We wanted to Freddy, we care about you." "Well I gotta go. Bye" Click "What was that about?" Kaydan asked cautiously not knowing if she really wanted to know. "Oh nothing, just my mom wanting to know what I was doing," Freddy replied, "She cares too much." "You're lucky Freddy, very lucky." Back at the studio, Summer and Dewey were calming down after Zack's little tell off, it wasn't like him to do that. Zack POV So I told Summer and Dewey off, big deal. It was Freddy's choice to leave and they didn't have to argue about it, or as they called it 'disagreeing'. I don't care an argument is an argument and that's the way I see it. Summer POV Whoa. That's the only word I could think of to describe what just happened. Something is wrong with me, I've never been in an argument, and I've definitely never in my life heard Zack yell. But he has a point, it's not my problem that MY crush decided to run off with some new chick. It's not my problem and I shouldn't worry about it. 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

_A/n: Sorry for not updating guys. But I've decided not to continue my story. I lost any ideas for Rebel In the Wings but I have an idea for a new one (no it's not a Mary-Sue) after I finish Something Beautiful. If I am lucky I might publish it while I am working on SB, so keep an eye out for it. Anyways I want to thank the people that reviewed Rebel In the Wings:  
  
My Divinest   
Mel15   
Writerdude3000   
Kaitryn-ciardi   
BlackFloyd03   
Nanners-77   
Maigain   
Marauder Marion   
Swimmerkitti   
Jewelkitten   
Sowhatjmh   
Joe30   
BaByDcM13(Joey Gaydos forum)   
kEg11091(Joey forum)   
Guest (what you cant say who you are)   
Emo(joey forum)   
WhiteLie(joey forum)   
imperfectionx(joey forum)   
KelsoRocks(ya I know u and WhiteLie are the same person hahaha)(Kevin Forum)   
StarAngel(Kevin Clark forum)   
KylieSquishy(Kevin forum)   
DrummerGirlie(Kevin Forum)  
  
Thanks to all who read but didn't review. Read my new fan fiction Something Beautiful: A Collection Of Songfics (or known as MY NEW ONE)  
  
Peace Out and Rock On,  
Nicki_


End file.
